


girl, sweet-voiced

by Aquariusgarbag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, lesbian!sam, trans!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: ‘Samantha!!!!!’ She texts, knowing the use of her full name will annoy the younger woman.‘...’ pops up on the screen immediately making Bucky smile. ‘Barnes, you’re so ungrateful stg’‘I just want my girl back!’ Bucky types indignantly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	girl, sweet-voiced

It’s the first Saturday that really feels like fall. A chill is in the air but Sam and Bucky’s apartment is warm and cozy.

Bucky is sitting on the couch painting her nails a lovely baby blue and watching one of Sam’s trashy reality shows. Sam is at the local bakery getting croissants for their breakfast. She’s been gone about ten minutes and Bucky misses her fierce.

‘Samantha!!!!!’ She texts, knowing the use of her full name will annoy the younger woman.

‘...’ pops up on the screen immediately making Bucky smile. ‘Barnes, you’re so ungrateful stg’

‘I just want my girl back!’ Bucky types indignantly.

‘I’ll be home in 5 💖’ Sam responds.

Bucky sets down the phone and blows on her nails impatiently. On TV a man and woman are screaming about pasta, Bucky watches half heartedly.

Finally Captain America shows up, pastries in hand.

“Finally!” Bucky cries.

“Sorry,” Sam says. “Mrs.Hernandez caught me walking in. Did you say we’d adopt one of her kittens?”

Bucky’s face goes full winter soldier smooth. “I can neither confirm or deny.”

“Bucky! Who’s gonna watch it when we’re on missions?”

“Sarah already said her and Tisha could take care of him. It’ll teach her responsibility.”

“You need to be taught responsibility.” Sam says handing her a butter croissant and a fresh mug of coffee.

“I’m very responsible, Wilson. I’ve already got a name picked out.” Bucky defends.

“That doesn’t make you responsible. What’re we naming him?”

“Alpine! Isn’t that cute?” Bucky gushes.

“Almost as cute as you, sugar.” Sam says, imitating Bucky’s old fashioned sweet talk. “I can’t believe you got my own sister conspiring against me.”

“Your niece too.”

Sam laughs and takes a bite of her own breakfast. Bucky has already gobbled her’s down and now gets down on the floor.

“Lemme paint your nails. We can match.” Bucky says, taking Sam’s foot in her vibranium hand.

“Ugh, fine!” Sam relents, although she secretly loves when Bucky pampers her.

Bucky paints Sam’s toe nails while they watch her trashy shows. It’s a good Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with femme!sambucky thanks to tumblr user bravenazar so this happened!  
This is short but I plan on writing more in this verse  
Lemme know what you think, comments are greatly appreciated  
I’m on tumblr @ fictionsandironies


End file.
